An electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, copier, and fax machine, usually has a process cartridge which can be detached from the electrophotographic image forming apparatus. There are mainly the following types of process cartridges: the photosensitive drum and the developing device, the integrated cartridge in which the charging device and the cleaning device are set up together, the split cartridge in which the photosensitive drum and the charging device are set up together or the split cartridge in which the photosensitive drum and the developing device are set up together. Both the integrated process cartridge and the split process cartridge are provided with driving force receiving module for receiving the rotating driving force from the driving head of the image forming apparatus at the end of the photosensitive drum.
In the prior art, the process cartridges produced by some manufacturers use a gimbal structure for the driving force receiving module, which is more expensive. There are also some manufacturers which use the mechanical auxiliary swing arm structure for the driving force receiving module in the process cartridges, and realize the engagement and disengagement between the driving force receiving module and the driving head during the assembly/disassembly process of process cartridges through the axial stretching; or use the door cover of the image forming apparatus to push the swinging rod and realize the engagement and disengagement between the driving force receiving module and the driving head through the axial stretching of driving force receiving module. The process cartridges produced by some other manufacturers adopt the forced assembly/disassembly to realize the engagement and disengagement between the driving force receiving module and the driving head.
Using the swinging rod to assist the stretching or the door cover to assist the pushing of the swinging rod depends on the structure of the image forming apparatus, which is subject to poor compatibility and the problem of assembly unsmooth or disassembly difficulty; for the process cartridges which adopt forced assembly or disassembly, at some angles, the drive module cannot be engaged with the driving head, causing the slipping problem. Moreover, for the process cartridges which use the swinging rod to assist the stretching, or the door cover to assist the pushing of the swinging rod, or forced assembly and disassembly, in the assembly/disassembly of process cartridges, the driving head should be in contact with the driving claws of the driving force receiving module. In the case of unsuitable position, it is difficult for the driving claws of the driving force receiving module to be engaged with the driving head.